


Lion's Judgement

by ariofthesea



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blessing, Gen, M/M, hand in marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariofthesea/pseuds/ariofthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku goes to Tae Seragaki to ask for the ultimate request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion's Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> I had been meaning to explore this piece of the broader Kouao relationship for a long, long time, and I finally wrote it as a gift for the DMMd Secret Santa 2015 event! Hope you enjoy it~

It was absolute torture, sitting across from Tae that morning.  

Koujaku had spent days rehearsing what he would say.  Every word had to be perfect; every inflection had to be on point.  However, all of the confidence Koujaku had built up instantly crumbled the moment Tae told him to come inside.

They sipped their tea in silence, both unsure if they should speak or if they should let the other go first.  At least, that was how it felt to Koujaku; in truth, he had no idea what to make of Tae’s neutral expression.  Did she already know something, and was doing a good job of hiding it?  Was she trying to appear calm whilst expecting to hear something that would affect her life for good?

_Just tell me already, please!_

Koujaku immediately felt ashamed that he allowed such a thought run through his head while he was on Tae’s turf, about to ask of her the ultimate request that would change everything.      

“This isn’t like you.”

He winced, and his gaze fell to her teacup.  

“Usually when you come here, I expect to hear your cheery voice, followed by a depletion of my food supply or you whisking away my grandson.”

Koujaku could feel his fingers begin to shake.  

“I almost want to ask, ‘why so quiet?’”

His heart pounded.  

“But I think it would be better if you say what you need to at your own pace.”

And with that, he had the stage.  A part of him very much wanted to find a way out, to act like he was being melodramatic for whatever reason that could pop into his head.  But it was a very small part of him, and one he would not give in to.  

Koujaku first straightened his posture.

“Tae-san.  The time I have spent with your family has meant so much to me.  When it comes to Aoba…let’s just say I’ve been though some difficult times, and yet in some of these darkest moments, he was there for me.”

Tae’s neutral expression remained unchanged, but at that point, that didn’t sway Koujaku.  

“In this past year we’ve spent together as we are, I’ve experienced some of the brightest, happiest moments in my life.  And Aoba—”

Koujaku couldn’t hold back the grin that tugged at the corners of his lips.  

“There’s no other way to say it except to be blunt.  Aoba and I are in love, to the extent that I don’t know how far we could go without one another.  For all of this time Aoba has been by my side, showering me with his love, kindness and optimism, I have sworn to love and cherish him in equal amounts.  Which is why—”

“Stop.”

With that one word, dread filled Koujaku’s entire being.  His mind scrambled for a possible explanation as to why Tae spoke up.  Had he perhaps said something wrong?  Did he do something to betray her trust at some point?

She then continued:

“If you feel this strongly about my grandson, then I need to see the passion and commitment in both of your eyes.”

Koujaku took a few moments to process Tae’s words and to allow the worst of the dread to leave his system.  Going against the part of him still gripped with fear, he did as Tae requested and pulled back his bangs, exposing his right eye and facial tattoo.  He could only hope that both of his eyes reflected the confidence and determination he felt burning in his soul.  

“There is no living soul that I love as much as I do Aoba Seragaki.  I wish nothing more than to stay beside him and protect him for as long as I think, feel, and breathe.  To that end, Tae Seragaki, I humbly come before you today and ask for your blessing to take Aoba Seragaki’s hand in marriage.”  

He concluded with a deep bow.  A long silence passed, and he could feel her eyes boring into him.  Still, he refused to move from that position, to even so much as bring himself above Tae’s eye level, until she gave her reply.  

Koujaku then heard a soft sound from the opposite side of the table.

“Look at me.”

Koujaku finally lifted his upper body.  He opened his eyes to see Tae gazing off to the side and a small, wistful smile forming on her face.  

“Pathetic, isn’t it?  This isn’t the first time someone has come to whisk away a loved one of mine, and I do nothing to stop them.”  

Her expression made Koujaku’s heart ache.  Just as he began to contemplate whether or not he should reconsider what he had asked of her, Tae said:

“But when it comes to someone wanting to marry my grandson, I can’t exactly say ‘no’ to the one person who earned my approval a very long time ago.”  

Koujaku let out a tiny gasp.  Tae’s smile grew warm.    

“Why are you acting so surprised?  You think I can’t tell when you’re speaking from the heart?  I hate to say it, but when you do, you wear it on your sleeve.”

Koujaku scratched the back of his head as he felt heat rise to his cheeks.  

“Don’t tell him I said this, but Aoba’s not much different than you in that respect.  I really have seen a difference in him since you two took your relationship to the next level.  He’s cheerier and he seems to be at peace more often than not.”  Tae lifted a hand to her mouth, as if to hold back the emotions welling up within her.  “I guess it really isn’t surprising that the charming little boy who brought so much happiness to my timid grandson back then still has that same magic touch now, is it?”

Koujaku felt a lump rise in his throat and the air prick at his eyes.  Through his blurring vision, he saw Tae shaking her head.

“Oh no, don’t you dare start up.  If you go off, then I’ll go off, which means I’ll be done for.  Then you’ll have to explain why I couldn’t come to my grandson and grandson-in-law’s wedding.”  

“I’m sorry,” Koujaku said, his voice breaking.  

“The hell with it.  It’s just us in this room, so might as well let it out now.”  

In a fleeting rush of emotion, Koujaku went over to Tae and flung his arms around her.

“Hey, take it easy!  Just because I said ‘let it out’ doesn’t mean ‘go overboard.’”

“Thank you, Tae-san.  This means the world to me.  I promise I will take care of him always.”

After a short pause, he felt Tae wrap her arms around his back.

“I know you will.”


End file.
